Ultimate Spiderman: Venom's back!
by Climperoonie
Summary: Ultimate Spiderverse, Post Clone Saga. Venom returns after his supposed death to destroy Peter Parker! First Chapter is a story version of Father's pride. Please R&R!


Ultimate Spider-man:

Venom's Back!

Prologue Previously 

Peter's head began buzzing. He was in his classroom, in the evening, and his head was buzzing like mad. _Oh God, _he thought, _I'm losing control of my powers! _He turned and looked at MJ. She was staring out of the window, a look of terror across her face. Peter turned and looked too, and saw a figure crouched down on the playing field. It was the suit. _I am such an idiot! The suit has a biological memory! _Peter guessed to himself. He slipped out of the door and went out into the playing field. He stood in front of the beast. It opened it's mouth.

"**You shouldn't have lied, Peter.**" He was shocked. The animal knew his name! The suit began slipping down from the suit's head.

"Eddie…?"

"**Our fathers died to create me, now you will too!**"

The slime covered Peter's old friend's face again, and the two began watching the other's every move, though neither were moving.

"Eddie, please tell me you didn't do this to yourself on purpose." Peter said. Eddie, well, the creature that was Eddie, before the Venom engulfed him, shot a tendril at him. He dodged, and grabbed the tendril.

"Listen to me, Eddie, you're smarter than this." Peter shouted, "This isn't you, it's the suit. I've been behind it, I know what it's doing to you. Let me help you before you do something you're going to regret."

"**Our fathers died to create me—And now you will too!!**"

"Yeah…. you said that already."

"**Now you will!!!**" Venom leapt at him.

"Eddie," Peter said, while dodging tendril attacks, "stop it or you'll—Argh!!" A tendril wrapped around Peter's neck. _Now I'm fighting Super villains on the school grounds?! Without my costume or my web shooters? I gotta get off campus. _Peter thought, _Why did Eddie—_

"Argh!" Venom snapped Peter toward him.

"Eddie, snap out of it!! Come on! You're in there! Snap out of it! Fight it!" Peter pleaded, tugging on the tendril around his neck, "I don't want to slap you one. Eddie, you don't know how strong I am. Seriously. Eddie, fight this thing!! Come on!! I did it, you can do it! You can!! Fight!!"

"**Whyyyyy?! Nyarrgh!**" Venom cried, as Eddie obviously started trying to fight it. _Oh man, he's going to die in there! I only escaped by the skin of my teeth and I have big time Spider-powers! _Eddie began to try and fight the Venom suit, _How do I get him out of there?! _Thwack! The suit was back in control, and it used a tendril to knock Peter away. Venom walked over.

"All right, you know what—that is it!!" Peter shouted. He leapt up behind Venom onto a wall, trying to get him away from the school. Venom followed, but Peter was far ahead, hiding on a building top. He watched as Venom began to swing across the city, and began to ask questions in his head. _How could he do that to himself? Did he do that to himself on purpose? He's kinda acting like he did. And he's so angry at me, so angry that he'd would kill me? Is he really like that? Or is it the suit? _Venom turned and saw him. _Oh man, here we go. _They leapt at each other, and began punching as they plummeted toward the ground. The smashed through some power lines, right into the roof of a car. Venom took the hit, and peter bounced off. He leapt up to Venom and saw the suit away from Eddie's head.

"Eddie?"

"Ughh…. Peter….?"

"Eddie, come on man. Come on. Oh thank god…." Peter's spider sense went off….As the suit recovered Eddie's head. The suit covered Peter to, and he saw black. Then he saw the street again, and felt the suit covering him.

"**How does it feel now?**" The suit was saying, "**Look at you now! A thief and a liar! You knew Parker; you knew my father was a genius!! It needs you—It needs you to survive! It needs you! This is all your fault….**"

Peter saw black. _I have to fight this!_

"No!" Peter lurched out of Venom, and fell onto the road.

"**Needs you…Needs you…You hear me Park—Gaargh!**" Peter smacked Venom in the mouth with a tire.

"Sit down Eddie!" Peter shouted.

"**You lied to me!**"

"Okay, duly noted!" Peter replied, Then the cops arrived.

"Put your hands on your heads, then come over here!" One ordered. Venom turned and roared at them.

"What is that?!" The cops began firing on Venom. Peter leapt up on the wall out of the way, as bullets flew through Venom's body. Then he saw it. The broken power cable.

"Eddie…." Peter said to himself, as Venom's foot landed on the sparks of Electricity.

"**NNRAGHH!**" Venom screamed, as blue bolts of Electric erupted from his chest. There was an explosion of Electricity, and all that was left in Venom's place was a pile of blue smoke.


End file.
